


Omega! Omega!

by Amosink



Series: Omega! Omega! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 進入Omega發情期的維克多與勇利，當兩人沉浸在愛的巢裡時，卻不知道家門被陌生的Alpha闖入......





	Omega! Omega!

  
「奶油餅乾。」  
  
「又是這個，很甜啊……」看著推車上的包裝盒碎念。  
  
「可是在一切結束後開一包吃很幸福吧。」維克多挑著架上的用品微笑。勇利眼神飄向一旁，對方說得沒錯，但是熱量高得嚇人，這才是他想說的。  
  
推車裡的物品漸漸堆積起來，維克多問他還有什麼沒拿的。  
  
歪頭思索了會，啊了一聲，說：「冰淇淋！」  
  
「冰箱裡只剩一些了，我們去買吧。」推到冰品區，兩人篩選了合意的口味後結帳。  
  
分別提著大包小包，到了停車場後維克多按了車鑰匙，不遠處的車子鳴叫。坐進車裡，放好物品後啟動引擎，看向副駕駛座的勇利，發現對方臉頰比剛剛還紅潤。  
  
勇利偏頭看著開車的維克多，對方的脖頸配戴跟他一套的保護頸飾。摸了脖頸上的短項鍊，順著紋路找尋鈕扣解開。扭了扭清爽的脖子，抓著才摘下的項鍊，他闔上眼，調整舒適的位置後休息。  
  
偷偷瞄著小豬的行為，維克多百看不厭對方的一舉一動。  
  
車內的氣味變重許多，即使空調的循環系統運作著，維克多也能嗅到勇利毫不掩飾的發情氣味。困擾地皺眉，這次好像比以往來得早，他以為還要一天才開始，沒想到現在就有徵兆。  
  
拉扯衣領，影響到他了。  
  
「我好像要進入發情前期了，奇怪……」半開眼，勇利想最近是作息問題嗎？難得提前到來。  
  
「很快就到家了，你先休息吧。」默默踩油門，維克多加快車速，一旁的勇利小聲提醒別闖紅燈。  
  
他當然不會闖紅燈，只是看到號誌要轉紅時猛踩油門而已。  
  
到了公寓外，把外套披在勇利身上，讓對方先進家裡去。勇利潮紅著臉轉了門把，反應慢拍抱住撲上來的馬卡欽，暈呼呼的他拍了拍狗狗的頭後筆直朝著臥房走去，脫下身上的衣物，只剩一件內褲後抱著維克多的外套埋進棉被裡。  
  
聞著外套上淡淡的香味，安心地失去意識。  
  
ღ ღ ღ  
  
再次清醒時，外頭天色接近昏暗。蹭了會外套後坐起身，迷茫地看了眼時間，晚上十點了。打哈欠，肚子有些餓。大腿磨蹭棉被，猶豫是該繼續賴在被窩，還是出去吃東西？  
  
腳步蹣跚出了房門，看見坐在客廳的維克多，對方正端著加冰的伏特加，啜了口後看向窗外永晝的天色。  
  
維克多聽到聲響後轉頭，只穿著內褲以及他的大外套的勇利出現，對方有些不好意思地搔了自己微紅的臉頰，用著茶褐色的大眼望著他。  
  
「肚子餓了？」  
  
勇利點頭。  
  
放下酒杯，維克多讓他等一下，馬上把飯菜熱好。勇利坐到餐廳彎起膝蓋，把頭靠在上面。  
  
「馬卡欽呢？」抱著膝蓋有氣無力問。  
  
把菜放在他面前，維克多淺笑回應寄養寵物店去了。  
  
「有點對不起馬卡欽。」沒辦法，一旦開始發情，兩人無法顧及牠。  
  
食著盤裡的食物添補熱量，吃到一半時勇利端著湯匙遞到維克多嘴前，對方配合地張開口，吞下餵食的食物。  
  
整個人傾向維克多，勇利再舀了一匙準備餵食對方。  
  
「我吃過了，該補充能量的是你。」抱著懷裡散發香甜氣息的勇利，維克多親了對方的額頭。於是勇利把最後一匙放入嘴裡，然後對上維克多的嘴唇，把口裡的食物傳遞過去，一點也不留。  
  
「好吃吧？」  
  
「好吃。」  
  
ღ ღ ღ  
  
皺眉頭，紅著臉拉了衣襟散熱。已經檢查大門確實鎖好，晚點還得確認窗戶有沒有牢牢關上。  
  
「維克多～」被人從後面抱住，轉身看向撒嬌的愛人。

勇利稍微墊起腳，靠近維克多的脖頸後張口咬住短項鍊的吊飾，施力讓銀髮的男人順著力道低下頭。  
  
「勇利……」無奈橫抱起開始拉扯他的項鍊的小愛人，因為對方的動作，維克多就這樣歪著腦袋把人抱進臥房。人放到床上後，對方順勢鬆開牙來，希望他跟著一起躺下去。  
  
「我還得檢查家裡的安全。」戴著金戒的手摸了摸愛人的黑髮，準備離去。  
  
勇利強硬地從後頭抱住他，毫不客氣伸進維克多的褲檔裡，手握住裡面的器官。維克多顫了一下，抓住對方纖細的手臂。勇利無視阻力，就這樣開始撫摸他的性器，手指在裡頭不停愛撫，刺激著生殖器，上半身貼在維克多的後背上開始磨蹭。  
  
「嗯、想要，維克多。」散發濃烈的訊息素，勇利渾身發軟地所求，聲線比平常還要低。  
  
「是嗎？」意識到對方正式進入發情階段，維克多被擺弄的下體開始硬挺起來。喘息著，難受地摘掉脖子上的短項鍊後扔到一旁，他的腦袋也開始暈呼呼了。褲子被身後的人積極地脫下，維克多抬腿三、兩下扯開褲子丟掉，翹挺的屁股被人貼上臉。  
  
在對方細嫩的臉開始蹭起來時扒開，轉身望向呈現鴨子坐坐姿的勇利，對方的目光集中到他勃起的陰莖。  
  
「想要？」  
  
聞言勇利抬起頭，對上深邃的藍眼，他微張開口，因為之前的舔舐，嘴唇又紅又濕。  
  
維克多雙手捧住勇利的腦袋，彎下身，親上柔軟的唇。  
  
彼此的唇一下子分開一下子又黏在一起。閉著眼，維克多沉醉地吸吮，用舌頭與對方纏綿。  
  
他們親個不停，勇利漸漸往後仰，維克多跟著往前，最後兩人倒在床上。維克多撐起身，看著身下還在嘻笑的勇利。  
  
低頭親了一下，然後又一下，連著啾個不停，高挺的鼻子磨著對方圓圓的鼻頭。身下的人邊笑邊幫他把衣服脫下，露出結實又完美的胴體，銀色的頭毛因為剛剛脫衣服的關係亂糟糟的。  
  
嗤笑了一聲，勇利雙手環抱他的脖頸，與低下頭來的維克多互相抵著額。  
  
「我下面溼答答了。」勇利悄聲道。  
  
「真的？」脫下勇利的內褲，指頭摸向縫隙之間，如對方所說，真的摸到黏黏滑滑的液體。搓了指頭上的黏液，藍眼望向愛人勃起依舊小巧的陰莖，挑逗地用指尖磨蹭鈴口，聽到可愛的呻吟後微笑。  
  
「標記我。」還套著大衣的勇利潮紅著臉要求，側頭露出後頸，上頭還殘有牙印。那不是標記，只是單純的齒印而已。  
  
維克多嗅著勇利的脖子，甜膩的香氣充斥鼻腔，伸出舌頭舔拭齒印，惹得身下人顫抖。  
  
轉過身背對維克多，勇利身上的大衣被動地脫下，露出光滑的背肌。維克多用手指從尾椎畫上去，看著對方顫抖的模樣後吞了口水，低下身貼上背，雙手抓起勇利的胸部，開始又揉又按。  
  
被重壓地喘不過氣，敏感的胸部又被搓揉，勇利從鼻腔哼出聲，仰起頭來，維克多趁此張口咬下他的後頸，身下的人吃疼地發出嘶聲。  
  
過段時間才鬆開口，維克多看著脖子上深色的牙印，與之前的印子重疊。雖然是假的，但兩人都很滿足。繼續嗅著香味，對著勇利的肩膀又是張口一咬。  
  
「痛、Alpha……」突然脫口而出的語詞讓身後的人咬得更用力。  
  
維克多生氣地想懲罰叫錯的愛人。  
  
「唔、對不起，我不知道剛剛喊了什麼。」只是遵從本能的勇利雙眼濕潤地道歉，腦袋被疼痛弄得清醒些，他知道自己說錯話了。明明維克多跟自己一樣是Omega，自己卻在床上喊錯，太失禮了。  
  
不悅地發出哼聲，維克多雙手捏緊對方的胸部，聽到難受的呻吟才解氣，然後查覺到被這樣對待後，勇利的後穴反而分泌更多液體出來。  
  
托起勇利的腰，讓對方翹好屁股，生殖器在縫隙處來回摩擦就是不進去。惹得勇利只能順著摩擦的律動動起臀部，請求維克多進入自己。肉穴漏出的液體打濕了在外磨蹭的肉莖，有些順著大腿根部緩慢往下流。  
  
「唔、唔啊、啊……」渾身激靈，勇利射了。  
  
迷茫著臉趴在枕頭上，全身軟趴趴的，跪著的雙腿顫抖著。  
  
維克多低聲詢問：「想要什麼？」  
  
遲鈍的勇利過了頃刻後呻吟，回答：「想要維克多的雞雞。」  
  
「想要幹嘛？」  
  
「進、進入我的生殖腔，讓我懷孕。」說出來後噗哧笑，腦子因為發情的關係只想著要懷孕，想著被維克多灌滿，他的身體誠實反應他的妄想，穴內不停分泌出水，呈現隨時能被進入的狀態。  
  
「小豬真誠實。」  
  
被誇獎的勇利開心地笑起來，下一刻突然繃緊身子，抓緊被單。  
  
整根生殖器埋入勇利的屁股裡後維克多發出滿意的低吟，感受肉壁的緊緻，明明做過那麼多次，小豬的肉穴卻總是吸著他的肉棒緊緊的。  
  
開始捅進捅出，因為分泌物充足的關係，每一次的動作都發出色色黏膩的聲音。  
  
「哼嗯、啊、啊❤」每一次的撞擊都讓勇利發出羞人的呻吟，扭腰配合頻率，才射過的陰莖重新勃起。  
  
「呼、哼嗯、嗯、嗯唔……❤」抽插的律動越來越快，拍打聲在室內環繞。勇利吞下因為合不攏嘴而流出的口水後喘息，快速抽插帶來的快感傳送到腦，又擴散到全身，不可控制地顫抖，被進進出出的肉穴開始滴出淫水到被單上。  
  
大腿外側被用力拍打，勇利羞恥地折著腰，闔上眼沉醉地仰頭，大聲地淫叫。  
  
「啊、啊啊～❤」  
  
淫穢的呻吟與肉體拍打聲互相交織，刺激著維克多的耳朵，他咬緊下唇看著勇利迷人的背，呼吸急促地掐緊纖細的腰，努力用著下身貫穿對方。肌肉繃緊，維克多咬牙，低下身來，閉上眼，下體最後用力一撞。  
  
勇利拔高音呻吟， 再一次射精，同時全身抽搐，臉朝枕頭跌上去。茫著臉大口哈氣，嘴角流出些許唾液，被維克多固定住的臀部還在微微抖動。  
  
在體內的生殖器沒有要拔出的意思，就這麼插在勇利裡面，確保對方的生殖腔都灌入他的精液。環抱住勇利躺下，稍微側身，不至於因為體重把對方壓死，鼻子嗅著濃郁的香氣，伸出舌順著脊椎舔著汗水到後頸。  
  
不管怎麼親都親不夠，維克多的嘴巴在對方細嫩的皮膚上吸緊，留下紅痕。  
  
「唔？」  
  
勇利回神，發現自己被以很不舒服的姿勢抱著，維克多靠在他的背上沒有動靜，仔細聽對方的呼吸平穩。慢慢摸到對方戴著金戒的手，指尖在樸素的戒指上來回撫摸後慢慢摸到自己的下腹，手掌貼在上面，嘴角緩緩上揚。  
  
希望能受孕成功。  
  
愜意地閉上眼祈禱，過沒多久呼吸平緩，小聲地打起呼來。  
  
ღ ღ ღ  
  
皺著臉，難受地呻吟，勇利被迫睜開眼，迷茫地眨了眨，看著從窗簾縫隙投進來的光線，不清楚是上午還是下午。胸前的不適讓他皺眉，視線往下。  
  
維克多正埋在他懷裡，吸吮著他的乳頭。  
  
「維、維克多？」  
  
對方微微皺眉，調整了姿勢後繼續啃咬已經被他弄得紅腫的乳頭。勇利低吟出聲，想要後退卻被抱緊。  
  
「真是的，沒有奶水啦。」小聲抱怨，維克多一到發情就愛玩他的胸部。仰躺，對方壓到他身上，雙手揉起已經被蹂躪得紅腫的胸部。隨著對方的動作，勇利被挑逗得陰莖微微抬起。  
  
「維克多，維克多維克多維克多維克多維克多……」  
  
藍眼睛不解地對上身下人的視線。勇利雙手捧住他的臉龐，問：「你在想什麼？」  
  
「熱。」維克多舔了紅唇。  
  
「發情了，我想幹你，我的Omega。」語畢後雙手掐住勇利的胸部，指頭開始搓揉挺立的兩點，微笑看著被他刺激地呻吟的勇利。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文收錄於《Omega! Omega!》  
> 全文於劇場版上映時公布。  
> 很ㄎㄧㄤ我知道 XOX


End file.
